Nightmare
by Dr. Huff-Puff
Summary: Virginia has her worst nightmare ever. Oneshot.


**Title:** Nightmare  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Word count:** 1010  
**Summary: **Virginia has her worst nightmare ever. One-shot.  
**Disclaimer:** Wolf and Virginia are characters created and owned by Simon Moore. Ian is an original character created by me.

* * *

Virginia woke up to find herself tied to her bed. Wolf was no-where to be seen, and their eighteen-year-old son, Ian was sitting in a chair, by the end of the bed and sneering at her.

"Ian, what's going on?" Virginia asked, trying to free herself from the ropes and failing.

"Nothing, mother." Ian replied.

"What do you mean with 'nothing mother'?" She asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He got up from his chair and walked to her and lowered himself so they were now face to face. Virginia could see the change in his eyes. It was full moon and this was his first change. Virginia's hearts started beating faster, and Ian could sense it.

"Scared?" he asked in a whisper.

"No." She replied, keeping an eye contact.

"Then why is your heart acting like it's in a horse race?" he grinned. "My mother is scared." He added and stood up and started laughing.

"Ian," Virginia said with an ordering tone. "Untie me."

Ian looked at her, his eyes flashing gold for a moment. "And lose a nice meal?"

"I'm your mother!" Virginia yelled at him. "You don't go eating your mother!"

"That's what dad said." He replied.

Virginia's eyes widened in shock. "You.. what? Where's Wolf? WOLF!" she called, but her husband never replied.

"Don't even bother. He's not here anymore."

"WOLF!" Virginia kept calling at the top of her lungs and struggling against the ropes.

Ian just kept laughing at her attempts and then he left the room.

Virginia was scared now. Her husband was missing and her son was considering eating her for dinner. She tossed and pulled at the ropes surrounding her but she wasn't able to free herself. What has she done to deserve this? They were living a perfectly normal life and her son was a nice young man who loved her and his father. Why has he suddenly changed? She couldn't find the answers and tears started flowing down her cheeks.

"Wolf! Help me!" she kept calling, but Wolf wasn't around anymore. She couldn't keep the idea of Ian killing his own father out of her mind. It was surreal. They were out on a picnic yesterday and although Wolf was showing signs of transformations from time to time, Ian was relatively calm, even if this was going to be his first change since he turned eighteen.

Her mind kept going through their life together. They were the perfect family. They had everything they wanted and Wendell had made sure of that. But obviously she has done something to make her son so angry at her. She tried to remember what wrong has she done, but everything in her mind led to one thing. Love. She had loved her child since the day she found out she was pregnant. She didn't expect it to be so fast, but she never complained about it. She cherished and loved him when he was a fetus and when he was a newborn baby and then as a child, a teenager and now he was almost an adult, and she still loved him. But that still didn't give her any explanation to why he was acting this way.

A few moments later, Ian entered the room, his eyes glowing red, his canines sharp and there was a look of evil in his eyes. Virginia couldn't help but stare at him. She couldn't move. She couldn't call for help. He was going to kill her, and she couldn't stop him.

Ian jumped on the bed and growled at his mother. He licked his lips and howled.

"Say goodbye to your life, mother." He said and launched at her neck, his canines breaking the skin underneath.

"WOLF!" was the last thing to be heard from her.

Wolf woke up in the middle of the night, and saw his wife calling his name. She was shaking and sweating.

"Virginia! Virginia wake up!" he called as he gently shook her.

Virginia opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. She quickly put her hand on her neck and checked for blood. Then her eyes fell on a familiar pair of brown eyes, which were full of concern.

"Virginia?" Wolf called in a whisper.

"Oh my God, Wolf! You're alive!" she said and got up and pulled him in a tight hug and she started crying.

"It's okay, little lamb. It's over now. I'm here." He tried to calm her. "It was just a dream. It's all right now. It's gone."

"He killed you. And he was going to kill me. He killed me!" She said between sobs.

"It wasn't real, pumpkin." He rubbed her back while calming her. "It wasn't real."

"I felt everything. I felt him biting my neck!" she cried.

"Him, who?" Wolf asked.

"Ian." She replied.

"But he's only three months old." Wolf whispered and gently pushed her away from him, just enough to make her look at the baby sleeping in his cradle. "He's still a little cub." He pulled her back to him and tightly held her in his arms. "It was just a dream."

Virginia couldn't keep her eyes away from their son now. "He's a baby." She whispered and rested her head on Wolf's shoulder. "Still a baby."

"And he will grow up to be a handsome man, just like his father." Wolf said.

"He has your eyes. He should be handsome." Virginia said, finally calming down.

"Well, you know how pretty my eyes are." Wolf teased her.

"If it weren't for your eyes, I wouldn't have looked at you." She replied.

"Is that so?" He adjusted himself and pulled her with him so now they were lying on the bed, and he was still holding her in his arms.

"Yep." She replied, sniffing and wiping a tear.

Wolf kissed her eyes and then her nose. "But he has his mother's nose."

She smiled. She closed her eyes and cuddled at his chest. "Don't let go."

"Never." He kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep now, and I'll be here whenever you need me."

**The end**


End file.
